


Nr.Jct

by sinteresting_facts



Series: nr.jct [2]
Category: To Whom It May Concern - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, This is entirely grammatically incorrect, a really shitty word vomit, and im just having fun u know, at all, bc there is no background info, but its cute, its just a word vomit, seriously there is no formattign im just uploading so i can see the word count, slowly, still being updated, this will make 0 sense to anyone but me, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: A documentation of the lives of Skylar and Noah as they meet and go on adventures in the Adirondacks. OH yeah, they fall in love.





	

skylight

Assume "Keene" is actually an amalgam of North river junction, north creek, and Keene. 

Noah's POV: 

 

I don't know how to describe him. 

he comes and goes like firelight eminating from a match, dancing and flickering. his voice sounds like a fiddle, lilting and playful. his hair is a mass of spruce, curly and slightly unruly. 

and his eyes, I don't know if I can do them justice. they are the colour of a sunlit stream, a clear, cold blue. dappled with yellow like light filtering through the trees. they crinkle a bit round the edges when he smiles, and his teeth show with his grin.  
he is cheerful and childish, but not too so, he can be serious when the need arises. he is kind and so full of love, he is so afraid of hurting people: when he steps on an ant he looks ready to cry.  
his hands are nimble and his arms  
strong from carrying sacks of flour and kneading dough. he has short nails from nervous chewing.  
his build is moderate, not too this and not too that. even though his hands are calloused, his skin is smooth, miraculously without blemishes. how he achieved this by twenty, mere years after the worst of puberty, I don't know.

he is spectacular;

when he is working the counter, the light from the windows form a spotlight with him at center stage. he is a performer, an angel playing a baker. he is an honest man, but he has stolen my heart. a truly beautiful person.  
this is how I could start to go about defining Sky. 

 

sky's POV

honestly and truly, im thankful that i was born human, and not a dog or something. there's so much to experience with sentience, even the inconveniences of society are worth it, let alone the busy work of owning a bakery cafe. 

Selkie and I worked diligently in the bakery, Monday was her day off and Friday was mine. those and every morning however, we would both bake the breads and pastries for the 'fresh' case. we organized by fresh and day old pastries. Day old pastries were less expensive, not going over 50c or so, while a fresh would average at about $1. students at MAULA certainly buy up our day olds quickly, having tighter budgets for food and such. 

it was a Monday morning when a light haired man walked into our bakery. his hair was a light brown that was nearly blond in some places. I'd go so far as to say that his hair flashed gold in the light. It was fall, so he must have just arrived at MAULA for fall semester

Keene was a small rural town where you be born and buried within 3 miles of each other. the memoria academy of universal linguistics and academics (much later moved to Maine and renamed to be known as the magalloway academy of universal linguistics and academics) was a small college with professors who hadn't known quite what they wanted to do with a linguistics degree after they graduated. it's a good school, and the bakery's on the way from the residential area to MAULA so most our traffic is hungry students. 

everyone knew everyone, and I didn't know this gold haired stranger. he paid for a mug of tea and I could almost feel his eyes follow my hand as it went about plucking a tea bag from the box, and setting it down in a mug. after pouring hot water into the mug alongside the tea and letting it steep, I handed it to him and listened to his voice as he thanked me. the bakery surprisingly wasn't busy that morning, and his voice was one of the louder noises in the bakery. he sat, read and drank, and I chastised myself for becoming so interested in a random customer. as I scanned the cafe for any quick work, I noticed the man flick his gaze up at me once, twice, three times, before he smiled and became absorbed in his book. another customer entered, breaking whatever spell I had convinced myself that had been cast.

that customer ordered a day old sweet bun and a coffee  
(dark, light sugar). 

 

Noah

 

there's something about sunset light bleeding through windows. it makes everything warm and fuzzy, like someone covered the world in a knit blanket. theres a maple tree in front of the bakery that blocks the sun a little bit and makes a patchwork of light across the shop. this bakery has been steadily growing more popular, as more MAULA students use it as their breakfast and dinner places. I've been eating there myself for a few weeks now, nearly everyday (except Friday through Sunday when I don't have class and I can eat at home)  
the man is working the counter at the bakery on a thursday evening when I notice that he now has a name tag. its a fading blue with the name SKY(-lar) on it. the way it's written makes me chuckle. I wait as the woman in front of me orders and receives her pastry. when she goes to leave I see that Sky has little blue and purple ribbons tying up his bangs. he smiles when he looks up from the register and says," hello, what would you like to order?"  
I order a tea and a turkey sandwich to go, and as he's ringing it up, I ask, gesturing to his hair," where'd you get those ribbons? they're quite handsome"  
he grins and replies,"thanks, a little girl who's birthday we catered gave them to me."  
I nod, still smiling and he moves to get the food ready. the line behind me is only about 2 people at the moment, but the tables are mostly filled. I check my watch and see that It's nearly 6. a minute later and Sky turns around with the tea and the sandwich in a bag, and hands them to me along with my change.  
"Thanks for stopping by, have a lovely night!"  
"yeah, you too! see you Monday."  
he waves as I turn to leave.  
I walk home in the fading light and as I turn down the street to my apartment, I notice the first star peek out beyond the suns reaching rays.

skylar

oh my gosh he has dimples.

Noah

the next day, I went to a used bookstore to trade in a wrong edition of a textbook I had gotten by accident. I hadn't yet found the edition yet as I walked through the aisles of cracked spines. i heard  
the doorbell tinkle as another customer entered. footsteps creaked toward the desk.  
"hi, do you know where I could find the backwoods nature cookbook? I haven't seen it here yet, so you have a reference room?  
I recognized that voice.  
"there's a extra room back there with old textbooks and reference books, you can try there," the shop owner replied. I walked over to a small hallway and  
saw Skylar disappear around a corner. I followed him into another small room. the room had a wall full of textbooks and reference books on the far side, and a faded pink carpet covering the wood floor. sky was facing away from me, dragging his finger along each spine.  
I looked for the edition, and was pleased to find a reasonably priced copy. I heard an excited chirp and looked over to see sky with a cookbook in his hands. he examined the back, then looked up and noticed me. dear god, his smile, is it healthy for his mouth to do that.?  
"hi!! what are you looking for here?"  
I look down at the book in my hands and say  
"uh, just a textbook for school."  
he walks over to look at the cover and nods.  
"so you are a MAULA student! I was pretty sure, but who knows."  
he nods to the book in his hand, waving his free hand around in a circular motion.  
"I was just here to get a mildly obscure cookbook, it supposedly has a cantaloupe-vodka-chicken soup in this."  
he chuckled before continuing. "Selkie has a taste for odd combinations."  
"I'm honestly not sure how that would taste."  
"I don't know either, but why not?" he said, grinning.  
we walked back to the register and payed for the books, and as we left, he stopped outside the entrance to shift his book to the opposite arm to check his watch.  
"it's nearly 12, d'you want to stop at the cafe or something and get something to eat?" he asks, "on me, I wouldn't invite you and then make you pay."  
"I'd love to!" i began, was this a date? I think it was a date. "we can split the bill don't worry, do you have a place in mind? there are a few places on this street"  
"there's a good deli about 4 blocks away, best sandwiches in the park, just don't eat their pickles, there's enough salt in there to make the black river an estuary."  
I laugh  
"thanks for the advice, sounds good to me!"

skylar  
Humans are such spectacularly intriguing creatures. never in a millennia would I think that the first organisms on this planet would evolve into such inherently complex people. humans are, weird, in ways I can't understand just yet. this is such a glorious place, the air, and scenery, and people! each creature here is so fascinating, it is truly incredible! and what a gift Noah is, he is so kind and humorous, not to mention intelligent! how lucky am I to know him, oh i do hope he likes me too, we've managed to make decent friends so far, and this town is so small anyways, not easy to avoid one another. 

I may bring him up the mountain, the air there is even sweeter. I wonder if he's been, perhaps i should ask him. 

Noah  
we're going hiking.  
skylar is driving us to a section of wilderness outside of north river. there's no public trails, and no maps, and when I asked him how he found it, he declined to comment. when we started hiking, I started getting the chills, but they haven't gone away. skylars demeanor has changed too, he's quieter, but, he seems more relaxed than I've ever seen him. he knows this mountain like the back of his hand. after about 45 minutes we stopped above a large cave, and skylar explained that it was an abandoned garnet mine. we drank water and continued on. we hiked up up a steeper slope, and, slowly Everything began to feel different. my pack felt lighter and my steps were faster, skylar began talking about all of the different kinds of trees surrounding us, and his smile was brighter than ever. he stopped, after awhile, and turned away from me. "this place is filled with history."  
he began gesticulating slowly," there's almost, a pocket, and you could just reach in and learn anything, and, just, there's this one small corner of the world that you can learn about, and there's just a deeply rich and personal story for this place, and because of that this place has silently intrigued me. for years it's technically private land so it's a bit illegal to be here, but someday, I know it, the world will know about this places beauty."  
he continued on.  
as he walked, he spoke.  
"I went walking in the rain one day a few years ago, and wore my coat with lots of pockets to keep me dry.  
i wandered for hours. i found this mountain and climbed it. at the top i found a spiders web that was so beautiful, the dew made it look crystalline, even though it was torn. there weren't any spiders so I folded it into my pocket and brought it home. when I got home I shook off my coat and emptied my pockets and found a woven blanket spilling from my pocket.  
maybe the spiders want to be my friends."  
a log crossed the trail. skylar continued rambling as he stepped on to it and walked its damp length before jumping down on the other side. 

I remained silent, not wanting to interrupt him. we reached a bend in the trail that dropped off to a steep cliff. he took my hand and turned up the mountain, a minute later we reached a row of trees growing horizontally in a staircase. carefully, we climbed farther. we made it to a folly with a small fire tower and a floor of moss. the fire tower was on the shorter of two peaks, separated by a wind gap. we stopped. we sat on the moss, and ate lunch. afterwards, we lay down on the moss and talked, for hours. all too soon it grew dark. skylar asked that we stay to see the stars, and I foolishly agreed, abandoning all rational thought. he lay next to me and we watched as all knowledge and beauty played out in the sky. the stars were incredible. we fell asleep on soft moss and grass tickling our noses. 

skylar  
the mountain is a beautiful place, and even more so when I share it with him.

Noah  
the sun is golden again tonight. autumn is setting in and skylar and I have been going on more and more hikes, weve become quite good friends! these hikes however end not at the trailhead, but at the bakery, through the back door, where we treat ourselves to the A few of the unsold pastries and a mug of something warm. the air is crisp and nippy, and requires we both wear a few layers of clothing.  
I imagine the snow will be starting soon, late October would be a bit early but not unheard of. after these hikes and I've bid skylar adieu, I head to the used bookstore. the smell and warmth of the books envelopes me as I enter. the reference section is drained by the local grade school students grabbing textbooks for class and by parents looking for autumn recipes, so I stick to the fiction.

Skylar  
it's that time again. the wind is blowing crisp and the leaves are catching fire and I have officially been alive on earth for 6 years. i am twenty years old, but i arrived at earth 6 years ago. I disappear for a few days, which irritates Selkie, but I needed the privacy. I pick a secluded spot on a bluff that overlooks the Hudson, and I allow myself to breathe in my real form, which sound horribly cliche and alien, but its nothing crazy. as a human, I'm short and have messy hair and blue eyes and a myriad of other human traits, but in my natural body, I am made of stone, and am tall. I don't have hair, but moss and vines drape over my shoulders and the wheel like spokes that sprout from my back. I don't have blue eyes, or a face, I simply have a 3 pronged rectangular head. im not exactly spectacular, and its just a different form. i have no "hive" or species to return to, its just me, my sister, and my guardian. I sit on the bluff and watch the leaves fall from their branches and into the water. the breeze cools my skin, which I suppose really isn't skin but its just a normal thing to call it for me. the breeze cimes from the north, winter should be here soon. the grass is drying, the birds are heading south, and deciduous trees grow bare. below, the river tumbles over rocks and it grows colder. it will freeze into icy sheets a few hundred miles south where it widens near Albany. a few more hundred miles and itll empty out into the Atlantic. I hope no one sees me sit here, i am a but exposed on the side of the river. i wonder if I'd become a small town cryptid if Someone saw me. that'd be cool.


End file.
